Sweet Taste Of Something New
by thorny21
Summary: Lenalee and Lavi are walking down the hall at The Black Order Headquarters when they overhear a loud commotion coming from Kanda's room. What could it be?


Lenalee and Lavi were walking towards the cafeteria together when they heard a loud commotion coming from Kanda's room.

"You are out of your mind, bean sprout!" Kanda growled.

"Oh come on! Just try it," Allen was heard saying. "You might like it." Another growl.

"I said no," Kanda said. "And there's no way I'd like something like that!" Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances and crept closer to the door, making sure no one inside could hear them.

"You won't know unless you try," Allen stated. Lenalee and Lavi froze upon hearing movement inside.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Kanda's voice rang out. From the sound of it he was panicking a little.

"I'm just getting down where it's easier to reach," Allen replied. A moment of silence before the sound of something hitting the wall could be heard.

"Bean sprout I'm warning you…," Kanda trailed off.

"You know you want it," Allen said in a sexy voice. "Just open your mouth."

"No way is that going in my mouth," Kanda hissed. Lenalee and Lavi's faces turned bright red as they continued to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Please? Just for me, Bakanda?" Allen tried.

"I refuse," Kanda retorted. "I'm not into that kind of thing." More shuffling could be heard inside and the two outside the room started to question whether they should be listening or not. Just as they were making up their minds to go or stay movement was heard once again in the room followed by the squeak of bedsprings.

"Just this once?" Allen said.

"I said no!" Kanda yelled.

"It'll make you feel good," Allen continued. "I promise." The sound of a zipper going down made Lenalee and Lavi jump, the former covering her nose to stem the blood loss she was sure to get.

"What are you doing?" Kanda yelped.

"What's it look like? I'm taking it off," Allen told him. "You don't want to get it all sticky, do you?"

"You'd better not get it on my clothes, bean sprout!" Kanda warned. The squeak of bedsprings was heard once more from the room.

"Don't worry! If it makes a mess just lick it up!" Allen deadpanned.

"Get it away from me," Kanda commanded. "It's not going near my mouth."

"But Kanda…," Allen whined.

"You got two seconds to let go of my hair," Kanda ground out. Lavi and Lenalee held their breath as the room fell silent. They jumped a moment later when Allen let out a gasp.

"Ah!" Allen cried. It fell silent once more and the two outside began to worry about their white haired friend.

"Dammit! You didn't have to shove it down my throat!" Kanda growled a few moments later.

"You wouldn't take it any other way," Allen retorted. "And I didn't shove it down your throat. It's not that big, you baby."

"It's leaking onto my pants," Kanda said, sounding annoyed.

"Then lick it up," Allen told him. "It's the best part!"

"You do it," Kanda retorted.

'That's kind of hard for me to do," Allen shot back. A sigh was heard before the bedsprings creaked again, indicating someone had moved.

"You owe me," Kanda stated firmly before falling silent once more. It was silent for a while until Allen cried out.

"Kanda!" he cried.

"Let go of my hair," Kanda said after a while.

"Not bad for a first time, huh?" Allen asked. "Wipe your mouth. You got stuff all over it." Not able to take anymore Lavi and Lenalee quickly opened the door and stood in shock at the sight before them. Kanda was sitting on the bed his jacket completely off with Allen straddling his waist. The duo on the bed swung their attention around to look at the intruders in surprise.

"Lenalee? Lavi? What are you doing in here?" asked Allen. Lenalee's eyes went wide as she looked over her friends. Kanda had something white dribbling down his chin and he looked none to happy about the intrusion.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kanda demanded as he moved to sit up better.

"I uh…that is…we heard…," Lavi sputtered, unsure of what to say.

"Are you alright, Lavi?" Allen asked in concern as he maneuvered off Kanda and turned towards them. Lenalee and Lavi exchanged glances before turning even redder and going back the way they came.

"We're so sorry Allen, Kanda!" Lenalee cried before pulling the door shut once more. They continued on their way to the cafeteria neither one saying a word at first. Then out of nowhere Lavi spoke up.

"I am never eating ice cream cones again," he stated. Lenalee was quick to agree with him.

**A/N: Oh the weirdness that comes from an unfocused mind! Mah, whatever! I dedicate this little crack to my nee-chan bloodytears87 as this is her favorite pairing from D. Gray-man. Hope you all like it! It's my first KandaAllen fic. Read and Review! No flames, please!**


End file.
